Visual presentation is an important part of a variety of applications ranging from word processing to presentation applications. Such applications include tools to present text, graphics, images, and other objects, and to enable users to manipulate their presentation to fit the user's needs. When creating a presentation or a storyboard, sometimes there may be a need to flip the scene. For example, a scene with a user on left looking at objects to the right may need to be flipped to have the user on right and objects to the left. Same is true when creating workflow diagrams, where information is shown flowing from one direction to another. The traditional method of flipping the scene is to first group all objects in the scene, and then to flip the grouped object. Flipping a group object (a) translates/moves individual objects from one position to another, and (b) flips/mirrors individual objects. However, some objects may contain content that may not be displayed correctly if the object is flipped such as company logos.